Rayman: Dawn of Janus
by CO Cheddar
Summary: Rayman has to stop the Godking Janus from taking over the world. This is rated for Violence and Thematic Elements. Finally, after several months, this story is complete! Please Read and Reply!
1. Prologue: The Great War

Rayman: Dawn of Janus

  
AN: Ubi Soft owns The Rayman Series. It also owns all characters in here except for Janus and a few others I might add. Now, on to the fanfic…

Prologue: The Great War

In the beginning, there was one.

From the mind of the Great Dreamer came matter, filling up the Chaos that had previously covered the galaxy with substance. Polokus the Dreamer then created life to live on the world he had created. This he followed with forests, mountains, and rivers. The world seemed to be a perfect place.

But the dreamer's dreams could also cause destruction…

From the nightmares of Polokus came a terrible creature. Calling itself Janus, it rallied other creatures to itself and declared war on its Creator. Many people died trying to stop it, and even Polokus couldn't destroy it. All hope seemed lost.

Then, a champion arose…

From the Heart of the World, a powerful hero emerged to fight the evil around him. He fought all of Janus' minions until he came to the Great Evil itself. The hero and Janus fought for days, neither one gaining any ground. The world itself shuddered from the devastation that was caused by their battling. Then, the Hero finally subdued Janus. Polokus then created a cave to hold Janus until the end of time.   
After the fighting was over, the Hero devoted his life to easing the suffering caused by the warring. Many people died in the war, but under the Hero's direction the world was able to move on. The people called the hero the Rai' Muana, or "Great Hero", and kept his memory alive after he passed on.   
Every century, a new Rai' Muana, or Rayman as he grew to be called, was born from the Heart. Although these heroes strove for peace, they prepared for battle in case Janus ever arose again…


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

AN- As I said before, Ubi Soft owns the Rayman series, as well as every character up to this point except Janus. Now, on to…

Chapter 1: The Return

__

Life… What did it mean for him?

Deep inside the Cave of Bad Dreams lurked a tall, gaunt creature. His once beautiful brown hair had grown ragged over the thousands of years he lived in captivity, and his gray eyes had sunken into his head. He was clothed in a mottled purple cloak with an ivory clasp and carried sword at his waist. But the strangest thing about him was the golden amulet that hung from his neck; how could someone like him have such a piece of beauty?

Janus' torment was all in his mind; he was deprived of the warmth of the outer world, deprived of the power he craved. He longed to enter the world above, longed to rule over it with an iron fist. But most of all he longed to take revenge on the Rai' Muana. Thinking of his conqueror aroused an intense hatred in Janus. He wanted to crush the Rai Muana. 

Jano, Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, had prevented him from escaping several times. But he knew that Jano's power was waning, while the evil that spread in the world enriched his. 

__

Today is the time, Janus thought. _Today I will return!_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jano, Guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams, was having a hectic day. He had already prevented some Zombie Chickens from escaping, and they got him back by putting itching powder in his top hat. He scratched his bald head, glaring at the innocent looking Chickens in the corner. 

"If you three ever try anything like that again," he threatened, "I'll take you to Janus! Then we'll see what he thinks about chickens!" 

That threat immediately silenced the Zombie Chickens. In his mind, Jano knew that he couldn't get anywhere near Janus; the creepy creature scared him. Something about his

mocking, gray eyes unnerved Jano.  
"Really, Gardian? I didn't know that I frightened you so much."   
Jano whiled around quickly at Janus' voice. The creature leaned casually against a column, staring at his captor with contempt. Hundreds of Zombie Chickens had gathered around to watch the conflict. 

"Janus!" Jano roared, trying to assert his authority, "You can't come this far into the Cave! Now, return to your chamber!"   
Janus slowly walked over to the Guardian and whispered one word. "No." 

Janus continued, pleased at the shock on Jano's face. "I'm never returning to that gloomy cell. I'm going out into the world, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, old man."  
Jano lifted up his staff. "Back, Janus!" He roared. "I have the power to stop you!"   
"Not anymore." Janus laughed, holding his amulet. A bolt of silver lightning suddenly struck the Guardian.   
"You are lucky, Guardian." Janus hissed. "I spare your life today." Saying this, he calmly walked out of the Cave of Bad Dreams and into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 2: Janus' Threat

AN- You know the drill. Janus, Melissa and Egbert are the only characters I own from this story. Anyway, did you know that Janus was a Roman god? Well, here's 

Chapter 3: Janus' Threat

It was a beautiful day in the Fairy Glade. Morning dew dripped off of the trees, getting caught on spider webs. Lazy Squab Caterpillars basked in the sun, butterflies flittered around in the air, and bees buzzed gently from flower to flower. It was a perfect day for Ly the fairy to go visit her friend Rayman. 

"What a day!" Ly said dreamily as she strolled through the Glade picking flowers. On her way, Ly met another, older fairy.  
"Oh, hello Melissa!" Ly greeted her friend cordially. "Fine day, isn't it?"  
"Yes it is, Ly!" Melissa replied happily. "I love the springtime!" 

"Oh, Melissa," Ly asked, "do you know where Rayman is?"  
"He's with that big, fat glutton Globox!" Melissa said, expressing her disapproval of Globox's eating habits. "Honestly, I don't know why a respectable young man like Rayman associates with a cretin like that!"

Ly looked sternly at the gossipy fairy. "Oh, honestly, Melissa!" She said, sternly reproving her friend. "Globox has a kind heart and would do anything to help his friends!"  
Melissa knew that getting into a discussion with her friend wouldn't end well. "Oh, look at the time!" She said, flying off. "I must go make breakfast for the children!"

Ly sighed, glad that they had stopped talking about Globox. As she walked over to Globox and Uglette's house, Ly noticed a strange feeling in the air. It wasn't as cheerful there for some reason, and the sky was a bit darker. 

"What's wrong, fairy?"   
Ly turned around at hearing a dry, cynical voice. Standing behind her was a tall, gaunt man with brown hair. His gray eyes seemed to examine Ly's very soul.   
"Nothing is wrong, sir!" She said hastily.

"That's not what you're thinking, Ly." The man told her. 

"How did you…" Ly gasped  
"Know your name?" The man interrupted her. "It's not important. I need you to do me a favor, Ly."  
"What is it?" She asked.

"Go to the Fairy Council and tell them that Janus wishes to see the Rai' Muana in there at mid day." He replied.  
"And what if I refuse?" Ly asked. 

"Then I burn this forest and everything in it to the ground." The man replied coldly. "Now go." 

Ly ran back to the Fairy Council as quickly as her legs could take her, not wanting to be near the strange man a moment longer. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
The Fairy Council was in an uproar when Ly gave her news. Although Ly had known how argumentative Fairies and Teensies were when they debated, she had never seen them like this before. Finally, an old, wizened Fairy named Egbert banged his gavel on a podium.

"Silence!" He roared. "Now, Ly, go on."   
"He told me that if the Rai' Muana didn't show up at mid day he would burn down the forest as well as all of us." Ly told them. "I'm scared of this Janus."   
"As you should be, Ly." Egbert replied gravely. "Janus is a terrible creature over thousands of years old. He was born from the nightmares of Polokus and waged a war against his creator. Much of the world's population was destroyed at his hands. Finally, the Rai' Mauna, a great warrior, came forth to defeat Janus. I fear that if he has returned all hope for the future is lost!"   
"This is looking serious." Ly said. "But what is a Rai Muana?"   
"Well," Egbert replied, "Legends tell that the Rai Muana was a creature with no arms, legs or neck. I only know one creature like that."  
Ly nodded. "Rayman!" She suddenly took a whistle out of her pocket and began to play it. She had played for several minutes, when she heard another noise. The rapid beating of wings reverberated as Murfy the Greenbottle entered the Council.   
"How's it goin, Ly?" He asked.  
"Murfy," she told him, "go to Rayman and tell him this." She then gave the Greenbottle the same message she told Rayman.

"I'm on my way!" Murfy replied, flying towards Globox's house.

"Good luck, Murfy." Ly whispered. "Good luck, Rayman."


	4. Chapter 3: The Duel

AN- The usual. I don't own anyone in here except Janus, Melissa and Egbert, and the only char I'd fight to keep is Janus. I'd also like to thank Rayfan, Dawnspirit, Squirrel Guy and Inaam07 for their reviews, as well as everyone who's reading my stuff. 

Chapter 3: The Duel

Rayman was taking a break from his adventurous lifestyle by spending the day over at Globox's house. He was lying against a purple tree, telling a story to some of Globox's kids. Globox was sound asleep, snoring as some of his kids trampolined on his stomach.

"What happened next, unkie Wayman?" One of Globox's baby children asked him. 

"Well, after I beat up that Hoodlum I got on his walking legs and stomped on the other ones!"  
"Was it wike me stepping on fwogs in the wiver, unkie Wayman?"

Rayman smiled. "A little, yes!"   
Rayman's story was cut short by the fluttering of high paced wings. Rayman turned in time to see Murfy fly into a tree. Rayman winced and pulled his dazed friend out.   
"Muwfhy!" The Globox kids said, crowding around the Greenbottle.

"Oof!" Murfy said, shaking his head. "I gotta work on my landings!" 

"Are you alright, Murfy?" Rayman asked. "You seem to be in a hurry!"   
"Yeah," Murfy replied. "I've got a message for you, Rayman. Ly says that some Janus guy wants to see you in the Fairy Council."   
The mention of the word "Janus" sent shivers down Rayman's spine. "Janus?" Rayman asked.   
"Yep." Murfy said. "He's gonna burn down the forest if you don't come!" 

"Globox, I gotta go!" Rayman said. "Globox?"   
"What? Hm?" Globox said, waking up quickly. "What is it, Rayman?"   
"I gotta go, Globox!" He said, running towards the Fairy Council.   
"Bye Unkie Wayman!" Globox's kids said as Rayman ran out of sight.

Rayman had visited the Fairy Council several times before, but it felt foreign to him that day. He didn't know how to describe his feelings; he felt uneasy and worried about what might await him when he opened the door. Before he could enter it, however, the door opened automatically.   
"Enter, Rai' Muana!"   
Standing in the center of the Council building was a tall, gaunt man. He had long, brown hair and wore a mottled purple cloak. He carried a thin bladed sword in a scabbard by his side and a golden amulet around his neck. 

"Janus." Rayman said.  
"Correct, Rai' Muana." Janus replied. "I have waited for a long time to avenge myself upon you for what you have done to me!"   
"What have I…"   
"Search within yourself, Rai' Muana!" Janus spat. "Unfortunately, you will die before you figure that out." At that, Janus unsheathed his sword and charged at Rayman. 

Rayman was surprised at Janus' ferocity; he charged at him like a whirlwind, swinging his blade like a deadly windmill. Rayman dodged nimbly several times, narrowly avoiding being impaled on Janus' sword. Finally, Janus pressed Rayman into a corner.   
"Now you die, Rai Muana!" Janus sneered, pressing his sword against Rayman's heart. 

"Not so easily I don't!" Rayman yelled defiantly, hitting Janus in the jaw with his fist. Janus reeled back, stunned, allowing Rayman to hit him in the stomach with a charged fist, flooring his enemy.  
"Yes!" Rayman cheered. His cheer died on his lips, however, as Janus rose to his feet.   
"That stung a little." Janus said, blinking. He quickly followed by slashing at Rayman, who couldn't completely dodge in time. He winced as Janus' sword gashed his side.   
"I'm not done yet!" Rayman yelled, lunging at Janus. He fired several fists at his enemy, all of which were blocked by Janus' sword. He then fired two curved shots at Janus. He quickly blocked both of them, laughing at Rayman.   
"It's been fun, Rai' Muana!" He laughed. "Unfortunately, I can't be bothered with you anymore." Saying this, Janus lifted his amulet and pointed it at Rayman. A bolt of purple energy suddenly struck the hero in the chest, stunning him. This was followed with more bolts that were fired by a laughing Janus.   
"Now, Rai' Muana, although I love to see you in pain, I must end this now. Goodbye!" The amulet suddenly glowed with an evil energy. Rayman felt an extreme pain as a green light enveloped him. That was the last thing Rayman remembered before he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4: Old and New Friends

AN- Blah blah blah. I'm not going to prosecute you for taking any characters here cept Janus and Orchid.. I don't own anyone else. you know by now!  
  
Chapter 5: Old and New Friends  
  
Rayman felt a surge of pain rack his body when he awoke. Opening his eyes, he saw that the scenic Fairy Council building was gone, replaced by a sandy beach. A few crabs skittered around looking in surprise at the strange creature that washed up on their beach. A hungry seagull landed near the half dead Rayman, but was driven away by the fist he shot at its beak. It squawked in anger, flying off to find less active prey.  
  
Rayman tried to sit up but was stopped by the pain that shot through his body. "I. failed." He moaned. Rayman had never felt so depressed in his whole life. He failed to stop Janus, putting his friends in danger. And he had never been defeated in a fight before. was he too weak? He was soon relieved of those melancholy thoughts by the sleep that came to his weary bones.  
  
A few minutes later, a girl was walking along the beach. She hummed a strange, exotic tune as she picked up shells. Suddenly, while she stopped to pick up a conch shell, she saw a figure half buried in the sand. She gave a little cry at seeing that it was a living creature. "Dad, come quick!" She yelled, running off into the sunset.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The first thing that Rayman heard when he woke up was a girl's voice. He opened his eyes. A pretty girl was standing in front of him, looking at him with her gentle brown eyes. She looked a lot like him, having no limbs. She was wearing a brown tunic with a hat on her head.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" She laughed. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it for a moment."  
  
"Well, err thank you. I mean, well." "What is it?" She asked him. "Err. did you take care of me?" He asked, not quite sure what to say to her. "Yes, I did!" She told him, handing him a bowl of soup. "I've been watching you for four days!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, miss!" He said. "Miss?" She said, laughing a little. "I'm not that old! Anyway, my name is Orchid. Nice to meet you!"  
  
"My name is Rayman!" He told her. "Do you know where I am?"  
  
"You're in our camp. We're a band of wandering gypsies, traveling from one end of the earth to the other. Come on, I'll show you around."  
  
Although Rayman was a bit weak, he wanted to go with her for some reason. She explained that they all lived in portable canvas tents, and that the one he had been in was a hospital tent. In the middle of the camp there was a fire where several gypsies sat around eating soup, singing songs and drinking a drink that Orchid explained was water mixed with oats. At one of the tents, an old gypsy sat around. When he saw orchid, he sprang up and hugged her.  
  
"Oh! My little Orchid! How are you!" He asked her. "I'm fine, papa!" She told him. "I've brought him over to talk to you!"  
  
"That's good!" The man told her. "I'd like to speak with Rayman alone."  
  
As Orchid left, the old man gestured for Rayman to sit down. "You must be wondering how I knew your name." He asked. Rayman nodded. "I was just about to ask you that!"  
  
"I remember you from way back, Rayman. Back when I still lived on the mountains and you helped me to find my guitar."  
  
"You're the musician?" Rayman asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." The gypsy replied. "You can call me Simon." "But. I don't think I ever told you my name, did I?" Rayman asked. "No, but I did!" A familiar voice yelled. Rayman laughed in delight as a little Greenbottle came flying out of the tent.  
  
"Murfy!" Rayman yelled, hugging his friend. Murfy struggled to escape his friend's tight hug.  
  
"Watch it, there, Rayman!" He said. "I've been flying everywhere trying to find you! I haven't taken a breather for ten days!" "Ten?" Rayman gasped in astonishment.  
  
"Yes." The old gypsy replied. "Murfy here told us everything. He told us about your fight with Janus and that he has enslaved the whole forest."  
  
"He's enslaved my friends?" Rayman gasped. "I have to go and help them!"  
  
"Then I'm going with you." Simon said. "And me." Orchid said, coming out from nowhere.  
  
"Me three!" Murfy said. "Thanks, guys!" Rayman said. "But where should we go?"  
  
"There's a river up north that leads back to the forest!" Murfy said. "If we follow it, we could reach the glade in a few days!"  
  
"Alright!" Rayman said. "Lets go!"  
  
In the Fairy Council, Janus was nervous about Rayman's vitality. After their fight he had sent his body into the river, but it seemed that he survived. Janus closed his eyes and called out to the earth for support in crushing Rayman. A few seconds later he heard a rumbling sound. He smiled. The earth had answered. 


	6. Chapter 5: Jano's Weapon

AN- I only own Janus and Orchid. 

Chapter 5: Jano's Weapon

  
It was a beautiful day in the valley. Rayman took in the beautiful sights. Several violets and sunflowers had bloomed up from the ground, providing a home for numerous butterflies that buzzed around. There were no clouds out, so the sun could bestow its brightest light on the friends. Rayman savored all of this as he questioned Murfy.  
"So where was the river?" He asked the Greenbottle.

"Oh, right around there." Murfy said, pointing to a far off speck. 

They all walked closer to the river, noticing several strange mounds of earth in the distance. 

"Hey Murfy," Rayman asked, "what are those?

"I don't know, Rayman." Murfy said, scratching his head. "I'm gonna go take a look." Murfy flew closer to the mounds. He saw that the mounds were made of mud, rock, clay and rusted iron. He knew that they were not there before. As he went to take an even closer look, however, a hand emerged from the mound. The Greenbottle struggled to escape as it and the rest of the mounds rose from the earth. 

Rayman stared at the creatures in horror. They were tall creatures, made entirely of minerals from the earth. They had long arms that hung down from their sides as they walked. Their bright red eyes glared at Rayman. The Shamblers had them surrounded and were advancing. Suddenly, Rayman had an idea.

"Follow me as I run!" He yelled to his friends. Saying this, he fired a barrage of fists at the creature that held Murfy. It fell apart after, freeing Murfy. They all ran away from the creatures through the gap left by the destroyed Shambler.

"Into the forest!" Rayman yelled, pointing towards a think forest in the distance. As they ran, the Shamblers ran towards them at a surprising speed. Suddenly, they all came to a dead end. A layer of rock barred their escape as the Shamblers trod forward. Suddenly, one of them let out a harsh, gravely laugh. 

"So, Rai' Muana," it sneered at them, "we meet for the last time!" 

Rayman realized the voice instantly. "Janus!" 

"Yes!" Janus laughed, speaking from the Shambler. "I have created these Shamblers for one purpose. Your destruction!"

"Never!" Rayman yelled, pummeling the Shambler with fists. But although it broke apart, it almost immediately regenerated. Rayman felt a cold fear grip his chest as they advanced forward. He closed his eyes, ready to except his inevitable end. 

But death never came. Instead, Rayman heard a strange song. Simon was strumming his guitar to a haunting melody, and Orchid sang along. The gentle refrain of a lullaby reached Rayman's ears, tiring him. The sweet notes of Orchid's song lulled him to sleep.

"Rayman? Are you alright?" Orchid asked, standing over him.

Rayman woke up with a start. He saw that the Shamblers were all sound asleep, under the spell of the lullaby. Orchid laughed.

"Father sang that lullaby to me when I was a baby!" She told him. "It always put me to sleep, no matter how I felt at the time."

Their conversation was interrupted by Murfy's voice. "Hey Rayman, look! A cave!" 

Rayman turned to see what appeared to be a dark hole torn into the mountain. The insides were lined with black rocks, and very little light emerged from the mouth. A cold, damp wind blew from inside. Rayman shuddered. He didn't like the look of the cave, but he had a feeling he needed to go there. Summoning up all of his courage, he took a few cautious steps inside the cave.

******

The cave was as dark on the inside as it looked like from outside. Rayman lit the way for Orchid with his fists like he had done long ago in Skops' Stalactites, and Murfy lit the way into the dark for Simon. As Rayman went deeper inside the cave, he noticed that several images were painted on the walls. He could barely make them out, but he could see that they described a terrible battle. 

In an attempt to dispel the gloomy atmosphere of the cave, Rayman talked to Orchid for a bit. "That was an amazing song, Orchid! How did you learn to sing so well?" 

From farther ahead in the cave, Simon, who knew that Rayman and Orchid were quite friendly, decided to give them some room to talk alone. "Come on, Murfy!" He called out. "Let's go look at this cave painting!" 

Murfy looked at it for a few minutes. "Okay! Now lets go back to talk to Rayman!" Simon whispered a few words to Murfy, causing the Greenbottle to chuckle. "Oh, err… let's look at some more cave paintings!" 

Back where Orchid and Rayman where, she thought a while before answering her friend's question. "Father told me that I inherited my voice from my mother."

"Your mother?" Rayman asked. "What was she like?" 

Orchid sighed, wiping a strand of light brown hair away for her eyes. "She died when I was very young."

Rayman didn't like seeing his pretty, kind friend so upset. "Well, you at least knew your mother. I never knew my parents."

"Your parents died when you were young too?" She asked him.

"I don't know what happened to them." Rayman said. "I never found out what happened to them.

"Do you need help with that, Rayman?" 

Rayman turned to see a medium sized creature sitting on a rock. He was a spherical creature with a top hat on who Rayman had met a while back. He kept one eye on Rayman and one on the Zombie Chickens behind him. 

"Good day, Jano!" Rayman said. 

"Ahh, good day my friend!" Jano told him. "It's good to see you again. I have terrible news for you; Janus, a terrible creature, has escaped!" 

Rayman sighed. "You're too late, Jano. He already found me…"

Jano sighed. "Yes, Janus is even more powerful than three of you, Rayman. But I have something that can even the odds." Saying this, the Guardian pulled a staff out of his hat. Rayman stared at it. It was a light brown hardwood staff with a yellow Lum Crystal at the end. Several images of what appeared to be Rayman were carved on the staff. Although Rayman wasn't used to holding weapons, this one felt comfortable in his hands. 

"It's like it was made for me." Rayman said, awed with the staff.

"It was." Jano replied. "Now, there is something I must show you. Something for your eyes alone." Saying this, he bowed to Orchid. "My apologies, madam, but you cannot enter here." Jano waved his hands in the air, mumbling a strange incantation. When he was finished, Rayman felt a slight tremor in the rock wall behind Jano. He gasped as it opened slid apart. 

"Go ahead, Rayman." Jano said. 

Rayman went behind Jano quickly, curious about what was in the chamber. When he got there, he gasped. What Rayman saw took his breath away.   
  



	7. Chapter 6: The New Crusade

AN- I only own Janus and Orchid. 'Kay?

Chapter 7: A New Crusade

Strangely colored torches lighted the chamber that Rayman found himself in. The chamber had been carved into the rock wall hundreds of years ago as tomb for someone. Several Rayman-esque creatures lay mummified in sarcophagi that lined the room. Four of the sarcophagi contained mummies, while the fifth one was empty. He instinctively knew that he would end up in it when he died. 

As he walked forward to see the mummies, he heard a voice in head. "My son, welcome to the tomb of the RaiIts hair was ' Muana."

"Father?" Rayman asked. 

"Yes." The voice continued. "I am, in a way, your father. I will tell you everything about yourself; about Janus, your birth, and your destiny."

At that, Rayman sat on the floor and closed his eyes. The air in the room immediately put him into a deep sleep.

*******

In his dream, Rayman traveled into an early segment of time. He saw the dreamer, Polokus, calling existence forth through his dreams. Then he saw the life of those who lived in the world. Everything was happy. He wanted to join the people he saw in their merriment, but he knew he couldn't. 

Suddenly, the sky darkened. A cloud descended on the world, destroying everything in its path. Rayman felt the fear of the people now, and wanted to help them. The cloud then began to form into a man, a tall gaunt man with gray eyes. A man Rayman knew by one name. Janus. 

As the years dragged on, he saw more of the battle between the people of the world and Janus. Many warriors were sent to defeat Janus, but none ever returned. The people had now all but abandoned their carefree lifestyle, now trying to stay alive. Rayman suddenly felt a cold hatred for Janus, knowing that he could never let him terrorize the world again.

*******

Before Rayman's eyes, the dream changed again. He was taken into a secluded chamber of the earth where the Heart of the World stood. It too felt sorrow for the people, and wanted to help them all. It then knew what to do; it would create a hero. 

A single lum fell from the Heart onto the ground. For a second it felt isolated from the Heart, but only for that second. The Heart poured memories and emotions into the lum, memories of the people of the world, and all of their joys, sorrows, fears, laughter, tears, and love. Then, the lum began to grow. It grew until it was the size of one of the people on the world, and then it began to change into one of them as well. 

When this metamorphosis had been completed, the Heart saw that its child was not merely a lum anymore. It was a medium sized creature without limbs, but an aura of strength about it. It had black eyes that could look cold and compassionate at the same time. Its had a pinwheel pattern of hair and wore a purple shirt decorated with lums. 

The Heart beamed down upon its child. "My son. Do you know why I created you?" 

"Yes." He replied. The Heart had showed him the destruction caused by Janus in his creation. 

"My son, never forget this. You are made of all living creatures in this world. They will respect and love you, and you must love them back and take care of them. Now, you must go save them all. Good luck, my son…"

*******

Janus was surprised to see the small figure walking up towards him. His reputation had spread and few people had dared to challenge him. He grinned as the prospect of a new fight approached him. 

"Fool," he snarled, "why do you come here? Do you know who I am?" 

"Yes." The hero said with a cold look in his eyes. "I know who you are, and I've come to end your tyranny."

Janus laughed. "Do you know how easily I could kill you?"

"We'll see." The hero said, taking out a staff. Janus then unsheathed the sword he wore around his waist. The battle then began. Janus stared at his enemy, thrusting his sword at him. The little warrior dodged his blows and struck his with his staff. Janus, surprised by this, increased the ferocity of his sword slashes. The hero was hit by one of them, but replied with a blow of his own, dazing Janus. While he was stunned, Janus couldn't dodge the energy blast that the hero shot at him. 

Janus felt anger for the first time in his life. This was a warrior worth his time at last. Yelling, Janus tossed his sword into the air. It then multiplied itself into several swords that shot themselves at the warrior. He lifted up his staff, destroying them all. Then, Janus raised his right hand, laughing as it lit on fire. He then shot fireballs at the hero. These all hit their mark, stunning the warrior. Janus then laughed with triumph. 

"Now you die!" He yelled, attempting to impale the hero. His enemy suddenly snapped out of his daze and dodged his foe, smacking him in the side of his face with his staff. Janus felt a blazing hatred for his foe; he yelled, creating a tremor that rocked the world. The hero was caught in the tremor and fell through the hole into the bottomless depths of the planet. 

"It was a good fight," Janus said smugly, "but I always win in the end." Suddenly, he stopped cold. The hero stood before him again, staff in hand. 

"Janus," he said coldly, "your evil has tainted the world for too long!" At that, he unleashed bolt after bolt of energy at him. Janus was severely weakened by this, so he wasn't able to defend himself. The hero then cast a spell at his foe. A blue crystal suddenly emerged trapping the evil warrior. The hero felt satisfied. His work was done. 

*******

As these images flashed through Rayman's head, the Heart of the World told him one thing more. 

"As your ancestors all worked to protect the world, you must too. Remember, also, that you and the staff are both almost out of power. You must head to see me so I can empower you. Only then can you stand against Janus. Fare you well, my son…"

*******

Orchid was beginning to worry about Rayman. He had been inside the chamber for a very long time.

"Will he be okay?" She asked Jano.

"Don't worry, my dear." Jano replied. "Your friend is following in the footsteps of all the Rai' Muana. He will come when he is ready. Ah, there he is!" 

As Jano spoke, the chamber door opened. Rayman walked out, looking much older, but also much happier. Orchid immediately went over and hugged him. 

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She told him, trying hard to keep the concern out of her voice. "You were in there for three days!" 

"Three days?" Rayman asked in shock. "It only felt like two hours!" 

"Well, whatever happened I'm glad you're alright!" Orchid told him, sobbing slightly.

"Hey, uh, any room for a third?" Murfy asked. 

"Of course, Murfy!" Rayman said. 

"Well, Rayman, I see you have learned much." Jano told him. "I wish I could go with you to help defeat Janus, but I need to guard this cave. But I can help you in other ways. Is there any help you need? 

"Yes, actually." Rayman told him. "Do you know where the Heart of the World is?" 

"Yes." Jano nodded. "It is in the Blue Mountains. It is carefully guarded, but you can see the Heart if you are strong of body and heart. I will now take you there." Jano then picked up his staff. He mumbled a few things, causing a green beacon of light to appear near Rayman. He and his friends immediately entered the beacon. 

"Good luck, hero of the world…" 


	8. Chapter 7: The Call of Orion

AN- Ahem! I only own Orchid and Janus. Anyway, here I am on my eighth chapter, defying school and other pressures. Cool, eh? Anyway, here it is!

Chapter 7: The Call of Orion

"Lord Janus, he has arrived!" 

Janus turned from his meditations at the sound of his soldier's voice. "Excellent." He said. "Direct him into here. I wish to speak to him." As the soldier left the room, Janus began to think again. His progress had been unprecedented; even for a Rai' Muana, he had withstood a lot of duress. Janus knew what would happen if the Rai' Muana reached the Heart, so he had sent for Orion. Orion was the best warrior Janus knew, excluding himself. 

"I am here, my lord." A harsh voice called from the back of the room. Janus turned. Orion the Blademaster was a tall man, his skin browned by the sun. He had no hair, as he claimed it hindered his hunting ability, and carried two weapons with him; a silver bow, with arrows, and a Greatsword that never left his possession. His small, brown eyes could see through all but the darkest of places with ease. 

"Orion, my friend, sit down." Janus said. "You know of my problem?" 

Orion nodded. "I've been tracking him ever since you gave me the orders. He is a hardy creature; one such as him should put up a good fight before dying." 

Janus smiled. "Find him and kill him. Enslave his friends; they deserve to work in my mines for what they have done. But the Rai' Muana dies. Do you understand?"

"I do." Orion said, walking out of the Council. "I and my hounds will take care of him."

Janus chuckled to himself. "Orion is a capable warrior, but I'm not leaving anything at all to chance. Even if he survives Orion, he won't be able to defeat my little pet. And if he gets here…" After this he broke into maniacal laughter. The Rai' Muana would die one way or the other.

*******

The sudden transportation to the Blue Mountains had made Rayman queasy. He looked at the surroundings while he tried to regain his composure. The name was very accurate; the mountains were tinted blue. Several mining shafts were set up along the cliffs, and a path led up to the tallest peak of the mountain. Along the path, several ancient looking pines grew, providing an atmosphere of beauty in those peaks." Behind him, Simon rubbed his white beard thoughtfully. 

"The Blue Mountains…" He sighed. "I had been all over these peaks in my younger days. I had a secret hideout somewhere in one of these caves. I even went up to the tallest peak, where the temple was…"

"Temple?" Rayman interjected. 

"Yes." He nodded. "There's a beautiful temple on the tallest peak of the mountain. Legend says that the Heart of the World itself lies in that temple. I've never been in it; I wouldn't have any business in there even if I could go. The doors are sealed shut." 

"Simon," Rayman asked, "Can you lead us to the temple?" 

"Of course!" He replied. "Follow me!" At that, the gypsy musician set off in a brisk stride to the top of the mountain where the fabled temple lay. The path occasionally split into several ones, and many dead trees, rockslides, and other obstacles covered these paths. The musician picked out the correct path in every instance, always giving a little memory from his experiences now and then. 

"Do you see that pine?" He asked, pointing towards a giant tree that stood against the background. "My father planted it for shade as our old camp was here. Also, I used to use an old brown blanket as a fortress tent when I played in that mineshaft over there. I haven't been here in so long!" He said nostalgically, wiping a tear from his eyes. 

"Hey Rayman," Murfy asked, flying in from out of nowhere, "do you hear anything?"

"Not really." He replied. 

"I must have been hearing things." Murfy said, shaking his head. They all forgot about the noise and went on climbing. Soon, they got to a path where the ground was not as inclined. Simon shouted something excitedly. 

"What is it, Simon?" Rayman asked. 

"The peak!" He yelled. "We're almost there!"

Rayman would have replied, but he suddenly heard a strange noise. It sounded like the howling of dogs. Before Rayman could warn his friends, a gigantic mutt pounced on him. Its teeth were large and yellow, and it wore a spiked yellow collar around its neck. Rayman had to act quickly. He reached quickly for his staff, striking the dog on the nose with it. It howled as a burst of energy struck its face, running off down the mountain. 

"Don't worry." Rayman reassured his friends. "Everything is all…" 

__

Thwack! Before he could say another word, a heavy arrow embedded itself in Rayman's chest. He winced with pain as he struggled to pull it out. As he finally succeeded, he heard a loud voice straight ahead of him. 

"Well, Rayman, we meet at last." 

The voice belonged to a tall, brown skinned man with no hair. He held in his large hands a bow from which he had struck Rayman. His small brown eyes squinted malevolently at Rayman.

"I am Orion the Blademaster." He told the small figure. "Janus is getting worried. He has called me to take care of you." 

"It won't be easy." Rayman said, wincing with pain at the arrow he had removed a moment ago.

"We'll see." Orion said, unsheathing a beautiful Mother of Pearl Greatsword from a sheath in his back. "En guarde!" He said, lunging at Rayman. The small warrior parried his blow with his staff, still feeling the force of the blow. Orion immediately responded to this with downward swing that was blocked in the same manner. Rayman continued blocking these blows in the same manner until his feet came to the cliff. He looked straight down, feeling a knot in his stomach at the length of the fall. Orion was trying to push him off of the cliff, he realized. Reacting to this, he barreled straight at Orion, striking him in the chest with a bolt of energy.

"Did you think that would work?" Rayman asked him.

"Yes, actually." Orion told him. At that, he lunged at Rayman, showering him with Greatsword blows. He dodged some and blocked others with his staff, but one caught him on his shoulder. He winced with pain as the Greatsword cut through his shoulder. 

"One for me." Orion sneered. "None for you." He lunged at Rayman again, continuing the same rhythm. Rayman was beginning to get worried. If he let this continue, he thought, he was done for. He suddenly charged at Orion, surprising the giant warrior. He struck the warrior with his staff, releasing energy at him with the crystal on his staff. Orion roared with pain, swinging at Rayman's head. He dodged, striking the warrior in the chest with his staff. The force of the blow, combined with Orion's weight, sent him sprawling to the ground. 

"Alright," Rayman told his friends, "now we can…"

This statement was cut short by Orion's violent dash towards him, knocking him to the edge of the cliff. He sneered at Rayman. "Now you die!" He laughed, placing his foot on his foe's chest and raising his sword. Rayman acted instinctively, grabbing Orion's foot and using his last act of strength to toss the warrior off the cliff. He fell to the ground without a sound of any kind. 

"That… should be enough." Rayman gasped, rising from the ground. Then, exhausted from his fight and wounded in several places, Rayman fell into the deep sleep of unconsciousness. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Heart

AN- Hello! This is the long awaited (?) chapter 9! I hope y'all like it! 
Chapter 8: The Heart 
Ly was depressed. She had been trapped in a cold, lonely prison cell for three weeks since Janus had taken over. She could no longer feel the life force of the forest, could no longer walk freely through the trees. Moreover, she didn't know whether Rayman was alive or dead. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turned to see the sneering face of Janus.

"Well, well, if it isn't his little fairy friend." He said. Janus loved to mock the fairy. "How are you enjoying your stay here?" 

Ly turned away silently. "Do you hate me, fairy?" He asked. "Do you hate me for what I did to him? Do you hate me for what I did to your friends?" 

Ly remained silent. "Answer me, fairy." Janus snarled. "You can't stay silent forever."

"Rayman is coming, Janus." She said. "And you can't stop him."

Janus inwardly winced at those words, but remained smiling on the outside. "My dear, you really think that the Rai' Muana will come and rescue you?" Janus laughed. "Look at me! I have more power than he ever will! And let me tell you another thing." 

He leaned up against the bars of her cage. "Is that a tear I see?" He asked her. "Good. I gain power from all the misery, fear and hatred in the world. So cry your tears for your friend! They will only speed his demise!" 

In another cell, the once cheerful Globox moped. Janus had purposely separated him from his family, so he could only comfort himself by talking to his Teensie cellmate.

"I remember one day in August when I took the family to Whale Bay! It was great!" He said. "And in September…" 

"Shut up!" The Teensie yelled. "Shut up already!"

Globox's lip began to quiver. "Oh… I'm sorry." The Teensie reluctantly apologized. "It's just that I need to concentrate if we want to escape from this prison." 

"Escape!" Globox yelled. "Great! How can I help?" 

"By doing this…" The Teensie whispered to him. 

*******

"Rayman! You're awake!" 

Rayman woke up to the sound of Orchid's voice. The girl smiled to see her friend awake. "I'm so glad you're alright, Rayman!" She told him. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it!" 

"Don't worry." Rayman reassured her. "I'll be alright. What's going on?" 

"Murfy is looking for the temple that father told us about." She explained. "He should be back any… there he is! Hi Murfy!" 

The Greenbottle flew into the camp quickly. "Sorry I'm late. Rayman! Good to see you up! Let me tell you what I've found…" 

"Murfy," Rayman asked, trying to slow down the Greenbottle's constant chatter. "Can you tell us more slowly?" 

"It's up on the mountain peak, about a two hour walk from here." Murfy told him. 

"Alright! I'm going there now!" Rayman said, getting up. 

"Hey, wait for me Rayman!" Murfy said, flying towards Rayman as his friend ran towards the summit.

*******

Rayman's first impression of the temple was one of wonderment. It was a large temple built of solid marble and supported by fairy shaped columns. The door of the temple was made of bronze, shining brightly in the sunlight. A large man stood in front of the door, looking at the friends.

"Who are you?" The man asked. 

"Hello!" Rayman said. "My name is Rayman and these are my friends."

"Rayman…" The man mused. "Come here. Only you."

"Alright." Rayman nodded. "You guys stay here." At that, he walked towards the man. As he got closer to the man, he was better able to see him. He was a tall, pale man with blue wings. He was wearing a light blue robe and carried a staff. His blue eyes seemed to peer into Rayman's soul, examining his past and present. Then, the man smiled.

"I have been waiting for you." He said. "It is good to finally meet the Rai' Muana. I am Elkian, Guardian of the Heart."

"Hello, Elkian." Rayman nodded.

"The Heart is waiting for you, Rayman." The Guardian said. "To enter the temple you must show the sign of the Rai' Muana."

At that, Rayman lifted up his staff. The Lum Crystal at the end of the staff glowed as a beam of light shot from the staff. It hit the Lum Crystal on the door, causing it to slowly swing open.

"Go inside, young one." Elkian told him. "I can't come in with you; it is for you alone to see." Rayman didn't hear his words; he was already walked into the temple.

*******

The temple was the most wonderful place Rayman had ever been in. It was a simple place, really, but he somehow felt that he belonged there. There were several columns inside the room, helping to support the temple and providing a walkway. Scenes from the history of the world were carved on the wall in gilded images. In the center of the temple, lums flew around a giant sphere of light. 

"The Heart of the World!" Rayman gasped.

"My son, it is good to see you again." The Heart told him. "I know why you are here; you have come to gain power to defeat Janus. Bring me you staff." 

Rayman walked towards the Heart and placed his staff inside of it. As he watched, Rayman saw the staff begin to glow. Suddenly, a bright light enveloped the room. For a moment, Rayman felt like he was the Heart itself; he could feel the joy, sorrow, fear and love of all the people in the world. 

"Now you are truly a Rai' Muana." The Heart told him. "It is your duty, like that of your predecessors, to take care of all the people of the world. And remember one thing; never hate another, not even Janus. Hate corrupts you and becomes the all consuming force in your life. It can lead you down the same path Janus took. Now, it is time for you to go and save the world from Janus' evil. Goodbye, my son…"


	10. Chapter 9: Battle in the Glade

AN- That's right, I'm writing again. It's summer, so I took a little sabbatical. I'm back, though, and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9: Battle in the Glade

"Are you almost done?" Globox whispered to his hidden cellmate, whose name happened to be Sam. 

"Hush!" The teensie whispered from underneath his bed. He had been working on an escape tunnel for several days, and he was almost through with it. It had been hard to dig through the rock of the prison, but he had succeeded. 

"Hey Sam!" Globox whispered urgently. "Guards are coming!"

"Distract them like you always do, Globox!" Sam replied as he continued to dig.

At that moment, two burly soldiers walked up to Globox's cell. One of them carried a spear, and the other one carried a tray with some bread and water. "Food!" The soldier with the food yelled. 

"Err…" Globox stammered, trying to keep them outside. "Could you slide it in here?"

"Why?" the other soldier asked suspiciously. "Is there anything you don't want to tell us?"

"No, no!" Glonox said nervously. "It's just that, um… my friend is really sick!"

"Sick?" The soldier asked. "Well, let us come in there and see what's wrong with him."

"Err…" Globox stammered, trying to find a way to answer that. "He's, well…"

"Dying." The teensie's moaned from under his bed. "I'm dying, and it's not a pretty sight. I can't come out of here because I don't want to get any of you sick."

"Let's go." The soldier who brought the food said nervously as he quickly slid the food through the cell's bars. "I don't like the sound of that." 

"Alright." The first soldier sighed. "We'll be keeping an eye on you and your 'dying' friend. And we're going to cut your rations as well; dying slaves don't need as much food." At this, he walked off down the corridor.

As soon as the soldiers left, Globox went over to the bed with tears in his eyes. "Don't die, Sam!" He cried. "Don't leave me like this!" 

Sam popped his head up from the tunnel. "I'm not dying, Globox." He sighed. "That was just an excuse to get the guards to leave. Anyway, the tunnel should be able to hold us both now, so get in!" At that, Sam disappeared into the newly completed tunnel.

*******

When Rayman left the Temple, his friends noticed that he had changed. Like the time he went into the chamber in the Cave of Bad Dreams, Rayman looked older and more tired after going into the Temple. His eyes, too, reflected a new sense of purpose and determination in the hero.

"I see the Heart told you many things, Rai' Muana." Elkian told Rayman. "Did it tell you where you need to go?"

"Yes." Rayman nodded. 

Elkian was silent for a minute. "Rayman, as a Guardian, I don't get involved in the affairs of men. But Janus is the greatest threat to peace the world has ever known. Because of this…" At that, the Guardian closed his eyes and spread out his hands. Rayman watched as Elkian began to glow until it was too bright to watch. When Rayman opened his eyes, Elkian was gone. In his place was a magnificently large Golden Eagle. 

"I will take you where you need to go." The Eagle that Elkian turned into told him. "Get on my back." 

"Thank you, Elkian." Rayman nodded. "First, though…" He paused, turning towards Simon, Orchid and Murfy. "I need to speak to my friends."

Rayman's eyes were solemn as he addressed his friends. "You three are some of my best friends in this world. You saved my life and comforted me when I needed it most. And because of that…" He sighed. "I need you all to stay here.

"No, Orchid, don't object." Rayman said as his friend began to protest. "You all know that Janus is a sadistic madman with no respect for life. If he found you all and learned that you were my friends, you would be in terrible danger. I'm asking you all as a friend to stay here."

It was Murfy who first broke the silence. "What?" Murfy snorted. "You're kiddin' me, right? You think I'm goin to let you go up against Janus all by yourself? You must be off your rocker!" 

"Murfy's right, Rayman." Orchid said fiercely. "We've gone with you this far, and we're not going to leave you because of danger! We're your friends, Rayman! Friends stick with one another!"

"And I have to see that my daughter is alright." Simon said. "Also, Rayman, you've been a good friend to this old man. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Rayman turned away to wipe a few tears from his eyes before he spoke. "It's… it's good to have friends as devoted as you. Alright… I'll let you go. But you have to promise me you'll stay out of danger." 

"You know us, Rayman!" Orchid told her friend. "We aren't going to frolic off into danger!" 

"Alright." Rayman nodded. "Elkian, we're ready to go!" At that, he and his friends got on the Golden Eagle's back. Elkian gave a harsh call as he stretched his wings in anticipation of flight.

"Where to, Rai' Muana?" The Guardian asked.

"The Fairy Glade." Rayman replied. "Janus is in the Fairy Council!" 

Elkian nodded. "Hang on to my feathers." He said. "This flight may be bumpy!" At that, he rose into the sky towards the destination that Rayman knew by heart

*******

Rayman was shocked. The Glade had changed so much under Janus' iron rule that it shocked the hero. The Glade, once fertile and full of life, was now filled with dying trees and scorched earth. Not even so much as a bird could be sighted in the grim wasteland that used to be one of the most beautiful places in Rayman's world.

"This is horrible." Rayman said sadly.

Murfy was also distraught by the devastation he saw. "This can't be possible!" The normally plucky Greenbottle, breaking down into tears. "What happened to my friends and my family and…" 

"It's okay, Murfy." Rayman said, trying to comfort the Greenbottle. "I'm sure they'll be okay!" 

Even Elkian was moved by the sight he saw. "This isn't natural!" He roared. "Someday, Janus will pay for what he has done!" 

"Hey Elkian, did you hear something?" Rayman asked his friend.

"No, not… wait! I did! It sounds like the beating of wings!"

Rayman turned his head and gasped. Right in front of him was a gigantic, red dragon. Its large wings beat the air effortlessly as it flew closer to the eagle, and its red eyes shone forth through the dark sky. 

"Don't worry, Rayman." Elkian told his friend as his hands inched towards his staff. "I'll handle this." At that, he shot towards the dragon like an arrow, raking its chest with his talons. The dragon roared in pain, gashing at Elkian with one of its claws. The two competitors continuously lunged at each other, attacking each other with great speed and ferocity. 

Rayman watched nervously as the dragon slashed Elkian's left wing. The eagle screeched in pain as he jabbed at his foe with his curved beak. The dragon appeared to be overwhelmed by the ferocity of his foe's attack, allowing Elkian to batter it with his wings and talons. Suddenly, Rayman saw a gleam of light in the dragon's eyes. 

"Elkian, look out!" He yelled. It was too late; Elkian couldn't dodge the spray of magma the dragon shot at his chest. He shrieked as the dragon came towards his, clawing and biting. Elkian, exhausted and wounded, fell from the sky like a stone.

The fall from the eagle's back was jarring for all the friends. Rayman slowly got up as the dragon descended to the ground for the kill. "Elkian," Rayman whispered, "I hope that this helps." At that, he raised his staff. A golden light shone forth from the staff, descending to the eagle and spreading throughout his body. As Rayman watched, the wounds inflicted by the dragon began to disappear as Elkian's bones and began to mend. Elkian opened his eyes, staring defiantly at the dragon as he lunged at it.

The dragon was taken by surprise by the intense fury of Elkian's attack. Clawing, jabbing and battering the dragon, Elkian seemed everywhere at one time. The dragon, bleeding and exhausted, fell to the ground and closed its eyes forever.

"Rayman," Elkian said, "you have saved my life. Th… thank you." 

"It was nothing." Rayman told his friend. "You would have done the same for me!" 

"Yes, you're right." Elkian replied. "Rayman, head north. The council and Janus are that way."

"Thanks!" Rayman replied. "I'm going there right now." 

Elkian watched as the four friends marched towards their destiny. "Good luck… my friends."


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Struggle

AN- Alright, here's chapter 10 of 'Janus'! I hope you guys and gals like this, cause this is the biggie (but not the last chapter, necessarily). Anyway… here it is! 

Chapter 10: The Last Struggle

Rayman rushed through the Fairy Council, lashing out at every one of Janus' men that got in his way. He was filled with fury; Janus had turned the Fairy Council from a beautiful haven of peace into a grim prison of stone and metal. His black eyes burned with fury; the only thing he could see was the figure of Janus always ahead of him.

Finally, Rayman arrived in a large assembly hall. It was devoid of any furniture or anything else that could be used; the only thing in it was the Godking. Janus stood with his back to Rayman with arrogant smirk on his face.

"I have been expecting you, Rai' Muana." 

"So have I, Janus!" Rayman yelled. "Let's end this here and now!" 

"Not so fast." Janus said with a trace of mocking laughter in his voice. "You seemed very intent on coming here, so why don't you take your time? I have a few people that I think you'd like to see…" 

At that, Janus raised his left hand. Soldiers came storming into the room, dragging several prisoners along. Rayman gasped. Ly the fairy and Globox's wife Uglette were placed up against the wall, surrounded by armed soldiers. 

"Surprised, eh?" Janus laughed. "You came all the way here, leaving your other friends behind as well… but don't worry, I managed to find them."

At that, Janus gave a shrill whistle. More soldiers rushed in the room, this time escorting Murfy, Simon and Orchid. 

"You see, Rai' Muana, I have been waiting for this day to come for so long. If you so much as lay a finger on me, your friends will all die right before your very eyes. Is that what you want? My blood for theirs?"

"You… you wouldn't do that! You couldn't!" Rayman yelled.

"Wouldn't I?" Janus mocked. He then pointed at Orchid. "Kill the girl." He rasped in a voice completely drained of emotion. "Now." 

"No!" Rayman yelled. "Don't!"

"Well, Rai' Muana, the tables are turned. Now, what can you do…" 

His words were cut off by a gasp that one of his soldiers gave. The soldier fell to the ground, struck by a rock, as another rock came flying into the room. Then, Globox rolled into the room in the form of a ball. 

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not… Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Globox yelled as he bowled over the soldiers. Sam then rushed in and hurried out of the room with Rayman's friends.

Janus' face was distorted in rage, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he merely pointed at Rayman. Suddenly, a black light spread from his hand, engulfing the room. Then, Rayman blacked out.

*******

When he came to, Rayman found himself in a strange place. The floor beneath him appeared to be a chessboard, and the sky swirled around with a myriad of dark hues. In the middle of the strange place stood Janus. His gray eyes shone with a strange power, and a slight smile shone on his face.

"Now we fight, Rai' Muana." He said. "And now you die." At that, Janus removed his sword from its sheath and hurled himself at Rayman. He ducked, striking Janus in the side with his staff. Janus winced with pain and doubled over as Rayman hit him again. Suddenly, Janus leaped and struck at Rayman with his sword. Only Rayman's reflexes saved the hero from death as the point jabbed his stomach.

Janus then raised his left hand. A black ball of energy began to form in Janus' hand, growing until it was about the size of Rayman himself. Rayman moved quickly to dodge the blast as it flew towards him. Turning towards Janus, Rayman was struck by another one of the energy balls and was knocked down to the ground. He winced in pain as Janus struck him unmercifully with blast after blast, laughing all the time. Finally, the sneering Godking walked slowly to where Rayman lay.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Janus laughed. "Good bye forever, Rai' Muana!" At that Janus thrust his sword down to impale his enemy. At the last moment, however, Rayman picked up his staff and deflected Janus' blow. Janus reeled back at the force of the parry, allowing Rayman to rise and strike Janus with a beam of light.

Janus lifted a hand to his face, wiping a trace of blood from his mouth. "Why don't you just die?" He screamed, shooting pillars of fire at Rayman. The hero dodged all of the pillars, striking Janus in the stomach with his staff. The Godking doubled over as Rayman struck him in the chin, knocking him to the floor. Rayman placed one edge of the staff on Janus' chest to prevent the Godking from rising. 

"Janus, you have fought and you have lost. What do you have to say?" Rayman asked, his eyes burning with righteous indignation.

"I don't have anything to say except this." At that, Janus' amulet began to glow. Before Rayman knew what was happening, black energy shot forth from the amulet, knocking Rayman into the air. The ground that Rayman landed on then began to melt, causing him to be partially submerged into the floor.

"You fool." Janus sneered. "Now, as I was saying, goodbye forever!" At that, Janus lifted his amulet as it glowed with the dark energy. Suddenly, Rayman reached for his staff. With the last ounce of energy he could muster, Rayman struck Janus' amulet with his staff, causing the chain that held it to his neck to break. 

"My amulet!" Janus yelled, diving for it. He was stopped by Rayman, who had managed to pull himself from the floor. He stood before Janus, blocking his path to the amulet. 

"Janus," Rayman said, "listed closely. You have spread your evil within this world for hundreds of years. You have tainted this world with your foul presence, and now your reign of terror will end. But I'm not doing this because I hate you. On the contrary, it is because I love this world so much, and it is my duty as the Rai' Muana to keep it safe from the likes of yourself." At this, Rayman raised his staff and pointed the Lum Crystal towards Janus.

"Goodbye, Janus." Rayman said, closing his eyes as the staff's power enveloped the evil being before him. So ended the reign of terror of Janus, the great king of evil.


	12. Epilogue

AN- This is it, guys and gals. The end of Janus! I'd like to thank everyone who read my other chapters and who is still reading. Anyway, here we are…

Epilogue 

When Rayman stepped out of the portal to Janus' arena, the first thing he saw was Orchid waiting for him. When she saw him, she ran up to her friend and embraced him, teary eyed.

"I was so worried about you!" She cried. "When you just disappeared, I was so scared! Don't ever do anything like that again!"

"That's okay, Orchid." Rayman said, trying to comfort his frightened friend. "I'm alright now." 

"What… what happened in there?" She asked him between tears.

"It's quite a story, Orchid." He said. He then proceeded to tell her about his fight with Janus. 

"I'm… I'm so glad that you're okay." Orchid told him. 

"Now, now," he told her, "don't worry about me. Dry your pretty little eyes off." Saying that, he wiped the tears out of her left eye.

"Thanks." She said, trying to smile. "But if you do something like that again, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Rayman said. "Drown me with tears?"

"I don't know yet, you big goof!" She laughed. "Come on, let's go see the others." At that, they walked out of the Council, hand in hand, and went into the night. 

*******

"Rayman!" Ly yelled. "Rayman, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too, Ly." Rayman smiled. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine, Rayman." She told him. "We owe everything to you!" 

"Oh, it's nothing, Ly." Rayman blushed. "Globox and his friend helped too."

"It was nothing, Rayman." Sam replied. "After we escaped from our prison cells, we were plotting to escape when we saw you. Rayman, I'm not a very optimistic man, but when I saw you with your staff… That was the first time I felt hope for the future in months. Thank you, Rayman." 

Rayman was touched by the teensie's story. "You're welcome, friend." He said. 

"Rayman, it's good to be outta there!" Globox told his friend. "Hey Rayman, what happened while I was locked up?"

Rayman sighed. "It's a very long story, Globox. I don't know if I'd be able to tell it all tonight."

"Well, I guess you could tell us all tomorrow." Uglette chimed in. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, kids"

"Yay!" Globox's kids yelled. "Stowie time!" 

Rayman suddenly saw Orchid and Simon walking off towards the forest. "Kids," he said, "I have to go for now." At that, he hurried over to see his friends.

"Orchid! Simon! Where are you going?" Rayman asked, out of breath from his run.

"Rayman," Simon said sadly, "I and my daughter wish that we could stay. But we can't. We must get back to the camp to assure everyone that we are alright."

"I understand." Rayman sighed. 

"Rayman," Orchid asked her friend, "will I ever see you again?" 

"Yes." Rayman nodded. "You will."

Orchid smiled. "Goodbye, Rayman." At that, she leaned down and gave Rayman a kiss on his nose. She gave Rayman one last smile before she and her father went out of view.

*******

In another part of the world, a large, brown figure walked through the woods. Orion had survived the fall from the cliff somehow, and had devoted his life to finding and killing Rayman. He had also been driven half insane by hunger and thirst.

"When I find him… Ha ha!" Orion laughed crazily "Oh, he'll beg me to die when I'm done with him! He'll never escape me forever!"

Still laughing, Orion came upon a pond. "Water…" He gasped, throwing himself into the stream and drinking ravenously. "Water!" Suddenly, while he was scooping handfuls of water, he picked up something else.

"What the…" He muttered, staring at the thing. Suddenly, he began to laugh. In his hands, Orion held the golden Amulet of Janus.

To Be Continued


End file.
